


El valle de los lamentos

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, asumiendo que Ikki sigue vivo, ubicado en los tiempos de omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koga no fue el único que visitó a Hyoga en el Valle de los lamentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El valle de los lamentos

**Author's Note:**

> Para el evento de cumpleaños de Hyoga del foro saintseiyayaoi.net  
> Dedicado a Kurai Neko
> 
> Para los que no han visto Saint Seiya Omega:
> 
> El fic está ubicado durante el episodio 21 de SS omega, después de que Koga de Pegaso conoce a Hyoga en la gruta helada del valle de los lamentos.
> 
> Sobre la herida de oscuridad: El cosmos negro de Marte tiene un efecto perjudicial sobre los seres vivos, contaminándolos para que no puedan encender su Cosmos sin poner en riesgo su vida.
> 
> N/A: Bueno, esto es muy AU porque Ikki nunca ha salido en Omega, pero si anduviera ahí me lo imagino checando toda la situación con ansias de zanjar la problemática marciana XD Así que tal vez si llega a salir en la serie este fikito quede invalidado por qué ni idea de lo que ha sido de su vida =P

El nuevo Pegaso volvió a su realidad. Hyoga permaneció en la suya, hoy anormalmente centelleante. Lo común era verla oscura, apenas entintada de azul, gélida y mayormente solitaria.

Mayormente.

—Ya puedes salir.

Así lo hizo, y su indicación era innecesaria. Aquél todavía tenía la fastidiosa costumbre de aguardar más de la cuenta, y aún peor; de  _no estar_  sin ninguna razón válida.

El visitante no anunciado se asomó un paso, abandonando la protección del enorme cristal de hielo en cuya sombra se había ocultado desde que llegó. Caminó hacia Hyoga conforme el poder que había dibujado una galaxia entre las montañas heladas se retraía paulatinamente, titilando en su negativa a apagarse.

Conocía la sensación, la añoranza avasallante que llevaba al ruso a explotar su cosmos cuando no había necesidad de ello. Él había sucumbido a la misma debilidad múltiples veces, alejado en el volcán, con cierta cobardía en el acto que había prometido no repetir… Pero todos habían roto la promesa, recordó tragándose la amargura de su reciente visita a Shun.

A lo largo de los años, Ikki había cedido a la tentación de sentir su cosmos simplemente para sufrir el enardecimiento que en las mejores épocas de su juventud le proveyó de supuesta invencibilidad. Para recordarse como Fénix, aunque el brillo estuviera deslucido.

Con su historial de recaídas, no podía reprender a Hyoga por abusar del adictivo recurso que lo dañaba. De tal forma que obvió el abrumador ambiente nebuloso, ignorando el antojo de señalar cada uno de los astros que construían la Cruz del Norte, de tocarlos si tan sólo extendía la mano hacia las concentraciones de luz antes de que se difuminaran.

Llegó tras él, las chispas de estrellas coloridas aún flotaban lentas, oscilantes, perdiendo fulgor muy poco a poco. Colocó una mano sobre el lado derecho de su cintura y repasó el costado opuesto con su mirada, midiendo qué tanto se había expandido la herida de oscuridad desde la última vez que lo visitó.

Hyoga era demasiado osado o demasiado imbécil; la herida ya ocupaba casi toda la parte izquierda de su tórax, aproximándose al hombro e invadiendo el exterior del muslo. Posó su mano libre allí, justo en la articulación entre fémur y cadera, y apretó palpando el área sombría, subiendo hacia sus costillas. Hyoga tensó los labios para no quejarse, pero su respingo fue indisimulable. Suspiró cuando la mano que lo tocaba fue a su brazo, donde la piel todavía conservaba su bronceado natural, y se hizo hacia atrás relajándose hasta que su espalda topó contra el pecho del mayor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más? —El aire tibio que cargaba la pregunta rozó su cuello, pero Hyoga mantuvo el estremecimiento bajo control y se encogió de hombros, cruzó los brazos y concentró la mirada en los bailoteos susurrantes de la fogata.

—Ya esperamos suficiente. —Ikki volvió a quedarse sin respuesta. Hyoga sólo ladeó la cabeza sutilmente, entrecerrando la mirada como si hubiera divisado algo extraño en medio del fuego, un movimiento errático de las flamas. Sonrió conocedor, a sabiendas de que su futuro se pintaría en brasas. Un poco más de silencio e Ikki dejaría de hablar, sólo debía ser paciente. Sin embargo, falló a su propia resolución cuando las próximas palabras de Ikki le hicieron contestar en automático.

—No eres el único al que han visitado.

—De seguro no te han visitado a ti. —Hyoga torció los labios mordazmente y cerró los ojos. Apretó los párpados cuando un nuevo contacto sobre su pecho, en la zona manchada de universo, le incomodó.

—Podríamos encargarnos de todo de una vez.

—Las indicaciones de Athena fueron otras.

Ikki gruñó, guardándose sus reclamos como infinidad de veces en el pasado, pero decidido a hacer lo que su instinto le dictara sin esperar a nada ni nadie, ya no más. Lo primero, lo inmediato, era asegurarse de que esta visita valiera por las que quizás no sucederían después.

Hyoga mordió su labio inferior y tuvo que descruzar los brazos cuando su playera azul fue tirada hacia arriba por las impacientes manos del moreno. Dio la media vuelta en cuanto su pecho quedó al descubierto; la mitad color humano y la mitad contaminada por cáncer estelar. Ikki sujetó su cuello con ambas manos, presionó fuerte, intranquilo. Tocarlo, no tocarlo; la elección no existía, siempre concluía en lo mismo aunque reiteradamente tuviera que sobreponerse a la noción de que cada vez quedaba menos de él. De ambos.

Usó la diestra para empujarle el estorboso cabello rubio hacia atrás, despejándole el lado izquierdo de la cara. Se fijó con persistencia en aquellos ojos confiados durante menos de un segundo, antes de que sus pupilas apuntaran a la sonrisa escasa y agridulce, y sus labios aterrizaran sobre la meta dictada.

Los maderos que sostenían la fogata crujieron y las sombras que se reflejaban en las paredes cristalizadas crecieron y temblaron con mayor violencia. Hyoga imaginó el fuego a sus espaldas alzándose feroz, aguijado por Ikki y su contagiosa intensidad. Sujetó los costados de aquél, empujándose hacia delante para entrar en contacto. Recibió un impulso antagonista que puso su espalda contra un liso y alto prisma de hielo. Se resbaló a propósito hacia el suelo, con el otro incitándolo y conteniéndolo, sobre él y en todas partes, derritiendo la escarcha de las paredes con la influencia de su aura abrasiva.

En la privacidad de esa cueva entre riscos helados, donde el rocío en las paredes creaba resplandores ondulantes que se acoplaban a las impetuosas sombras del fuego, Fénix y Cisne jugaron a invocar el pasado.

Los labios de Ikki eran ambiciosos, pero no todo Ikki era así, mientras que cada centímetro de Hyoga se ajustaba a tal calificativo. Al contrario de las manos que ostentaban cautela al recorrer el cuerpo de Hyoga, las de éste se movían estrujando sin refreno, victimizando tanto al matiz acanelado como al invasivo tinte nocturno.

Ikki siempre había dicho que no le dolía.


End file.
